


R&R

by Glowyelf



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Dancing, can you find the careless whisper reference?, canonverse, post ME1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowyelf/pseuds/Glowyelf
Summary: After the battle in the Citadel, Shepard and Kaidan share a moment of rest & relaxation.





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Daniel Shepard looked around the improvised lobby that his crew had put together. Big empty crates lined against the wall serving as seats, two small round tables and one refrigerator containing drinks and snacks in a corner. He opened it, grabbing one can of beer and making a mental note to ask the Alliance for funds for a decent lobby. The Normandy crew sure deserved it after saving the Council and stopping Sovereign.

The ship was still docked in the Citadel and everyone was out celebrating their recent victory. Everyone but the commander. It was strange being in there when no one else was around… No footsteps, voices or the constant beeping of computers. Just peaceful silence.

He sat on one of the crates, back against the wall. His legs were long, but the crate had enough space for him to comfortably sit with them crossed. The wall directly in front of him had a big window that would usually show a beautiful view of the galaxy, but right now the panel was shut; there was nothing worth viewing in a docking bay anyway. He opened his drink and took a sip, frowning at the sour taste. Another mental note: buy better beverage.

“Shepard?”, the voice caught him by surprise in the middle of a big gulp, making him spill some of the content. He swallowed heavily and the burning reflex made him cough and tear up.

“Kaidan?”, he asked in a broken voice, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

“Sorry!”, Kaidan tried to hide a laugh by lowering his head, “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“You don’t look sorry at all.”, Shepard said in a playful tone only then noticing the beer had spilled on his shirt as well. “Shit…”

“I didn’t know you were in here. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you, I’ll go to my room-”

“Wait... Stay.”

He wondered if Kaidan noticed the way his voiced softened.

The lieutenant crossed his arms, watching with a smile as Daniel tried to wipe the stain off his shirt, and with a chuckle, he asked, "Feeling a little lonely, Shepard?”

“Maybe I just enjoy your company.”

“Careful commander, I might think you’re flirting with me.”, Kaidan teased with a smile that made Shepard blush.

“Would that be a bad thing?”

Kaidan stared for a brief moment, trying to read the other man’s face. When he spoke, he had the same playful tone from before. “Well, you are my superior. It would be inappropriate.”

“Right.” Daniel tried to shrug it off with a smile, but his chest suddenly felt unpleasantly tight. “...There’s more of this terrible beer over there, if you want it.”

“How could I say no to terrible beer?”, he walked towards the freezer and grabbed himself a bottle.

“I thought you’d be out celebrating with everyone else.” Shepard noted, after checking the rest of his clothes were free of accidental splashes.

“Well, everyone else has decided to party in very loud clubs”, he explained, taking a seat next to his commander, “and you know I can’t stay in places like that for too long.”

“Oh, right… Your migraines.”

“That’s my excuse for being here on the big empty ship anyway. What’s yours?”

Shepard looked at the now half empty beer on his hand, thinking of an answer. He didn’t really know why but he didn’t want to be around anybody… Kaidan was good company, though. Not to mention the fact he had a secret crush on the guy for months now. “I don’t know. Not in the mood.” He chugged down the rest of the drink, then put the can away with a heavy sigh. “Also… Everytime I go out, people keep making fun of my moves.”

This time it was Kaidan who almost choked on his drink. Those unexpected ridiculous words said in such a serious manner sent him into a laughing fit that made his ribs hurt.

“I got self-conscious about it eventually…”, Daniel continued in an over dramatic voice, “So I’m never gonna dance again.”

“Please, stop-”, he was barely able to speak between laughs.

Kaidan’s laugh was restrained and quiet, more breaths than sound; It was so very like him to try so hard to maintain control even in spontaneous moments of joy. Shepard loved to see him laugh. And after all the pain and loss they had suffered recently, he was thankful for these small moments of happiness.

“I happen to be very good at slow dancing, but no one cares about that.”

“Oh, really?”, Kaidan finally calmed down and wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes.

“When I was younger I was asked to accompany someone I liked to a ball.”, Shepard started reminiscing. “And I wanted to… Make a good impression.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes. He was very impressed.”

As soon as he said, he noticed the way Kaidan’s eyes widened at the word “he”. It wasn’t a secret, not really. But he was a private man and there was never any reason to bring this up to anyone in the Normandy before. The sudden silence felt heavy and uncomfortable and the fear of losing the only friendship he had made in so long started crawling inside his mind.

“Show me.”, Kaidan asked after what felt like too long and his voice was as warm as ever. He smiled at Shepard’s confused look. “Your impressive slow-dance moves! I’m curious now!”

Daniel sighed with a mix of relief and content, rolling his eyes at the request. “There’s not even mood music playing…”

“That I can arrange.” Kaidan quickly stood up, walking towards a small digital panel on the wall that Shepard hadn’t even noticed was there. The sound system turned on and a catchy pop tune started to play. He pressed it again and the room was filled with the sound of a sweet instrumental melody. He walked back towards Shepard, standing in front of him with a smile and a inviting hand.

After a moment of consideration, Daniel took his hand and let himself be gently guided towards the middle of the room. It was awkward at first, not knowing how far Kaidan would allow this to go. He smiled nervously when he placed one hand on Kaidan’s waist while the other was still being held up by the biotic’s cold fingers. With his heart pounding at the unexpected turn of events, he managed to ask playfully, “You don’t think _this_ is inappropriate?”

“It’s only inappropriate if we’re flirting.”, the lieutenant replied in the same playful way.

“And we are definitely _not_ flirting.”

“Right. We’re dancing.” He smiled even wider and Shepard felt the air escape his lungs when those sweet brown eyes lingered on his. “You lead.”

It was hard to focus when they were standing so close and Daniel felt like an inexperienced young boy again. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the soothing music work its magic. The melody was familiar, nostalgic. Soon enough his body began to follow the rhythm. One step left, one step right. A spin that made Kaidan laugh. He pulled him closer, hand now firmly on his lower back, the smell of beer mixed with the scent of Kaidan’s hair.

“You haven’t stepped on my toes at all so far. That _is_ impressive.”, Kaidan's voice was a provocative whisper on Shepard’s ear and sent chills down his spine.

He leaned his face closer to his ear, whispering in response “Such low expectations-”

The loud sound of drunk people entering the ship had Shepard stepping back instantly. He couldn’t tell what the look on Kaidan’s face was… Disappointment? Frustration? What he could see, even in the dim light, was the faint rubor on his cheeks.

“There goes quiet time…”, Daniel sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. He watched as Kaidan silently walked to the panel to shut the music down. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and sweet, but his back remained turned.

“Thank you for the dance, Shepard. I enjoyed it.”

“Maybe we could do this again some other time.”

Kaidan looked back, taking a brief look into Shepard’s eyes before giving a reply.  
“I think I’d like that.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan is back in the Normandy and once again, him and Shepard enjoy a relaxing moment together.

Shepard ended the vid-call with a heavy sigh. News from Earth were not good and there was nothing he could do to change that. His ears had been buzzing for a while now - a sign of high blood pressure according to Doctor Chakwas - so he let himself lean against the console inside that small quiet room. With closed eyes the fast paced beating of his anxious heart were like loud drums.

His omnitool bipped and the familiar raspy voice of Kaidan filled the room.

“Hey, Shepard, are you busy?”

He didn’t realize it, but one corner of his lips raised in a smile when he replied. “I just finished a call, but I’m free now. Why?”

“I still have that whiskey you bought me and now that I’m back, feels like it’s a good time to open it… What do you say?”

Kaidan had boarded the Normandy SR2 just the day before, but between a tour of the new ship, Doctor Chakwas demanding she made her own examination of the Major’s condition and the Commander being constantly required by people in and out of the ship, their time together had been practically none. When he finally found time to check back with his friend the night before, Kaidan told him his father went MIA and it didn’t feel right to invade his privacy. There would be time to catch up, he thought… And apparently, the time had come.

“I could definitely have a drink about now.”

“Great. I’m at the lounge!”

Daniel made his way towards the elevator down to the crew’s deck, then turned the corner to the lounge. During their off hours, the crew liked to get together in that room to play cards, listen to music or just enjoy some casual talk, but it was rather late now so Kaidan was sitting alone in the couch facing the window. The bottle of whiskey and two glasses resting on the center table.

“There you are! Sit down!”, Kaidan smiled and gave little pats on the seat next to him.

Shepard did as he said, letting one arm drop lazily behind the couch. He let his gaze fall discreetly on Kaidan, watching closely as he opened the whiskey and poured the two glasses. One of the first things Daniel noticed when they met back on Earth was how changed Kaidan was. Older. His expression lines were deeper, dark shades under his eyes, grey hair growing on his temples. It wasn’t a bad look… Not at all. Shepard found the whole mature aesthetic to be quite fitting for the now Major Alenko. He knew quite well neither of them were the same men they were 3 years ago, but then again… There were moments when Kaidan looked at him with those dazzling brown eyes, and it felt like no time had passed and there was no distance between them. Kaidan was his best friend and words could not explain how much he missed his company.

Kaidan gave him one of the drinks, then raised his glass for a toast. “To us kicking ass together again, Commander.”

There is was again… That lovely spark in his eyes. And that smile that had made Shepard lose composure so many times before. All those feelings he had tried to bury for the past year, back at full force, agitating his insides and making his head spin. He smiled and took a sip.

“What the hell…”

He glanced at Kaidan, who had quickly covered his mouth, shoulders shaking in a silent laugh.

“Is this juice?”, Shepard asked confused, studying the golden liquid inside the glass.

Still giggling, Kaidan reached for the bottle and started to read the label: “Peruvian Whiskey. Approved by the Citadel Medical Association. Low alcoholic beverage… accepted levels grant a speedy recovery, etc…”

“Hm. Delicious...", Shepard said with faked enthusiasm.

“Hey, you chose it!”, Kaidan mocked.

“They were out of chocolate boxes.”

“Well, I’m still on antibiotics, so peruvian juice is all I’ll be having for a while.”

Kaidan let out a light-hearted chuckle and took another sip of the sweet drink, licking his lips in a way that made Shepard’s whole face burn. He tried to distract himself by finishing the rest of his glass in one go, then leaving it down on the table. When he looked back up, Kaidan was staring at the stars outside. Countless little dots blinking in so many different colors.

“It’s so strange…”

“What is?”

“Thinking you were dead for so long…”, his eyes dropped to his own hands and then lingered on Shepard’s blue ones, “And now you’re here. And I’m here.”

“Feels like we never left, huh?”

“It feels like a dream.”

Maybe it was the relaxed atmosphere, maybe it was the way Kaidan dropped his head back to rest on the sofa or the way his voice sounded so soft and warm. Being with him made Shepard forget about destruction, anxieties and war…   
Without much thinking, he asked, “You dream about me, Kaidan?”

He was expecting a laugh and maybe a light punch to his shoulder, but Kaidan’s eyes widened and his smile twitched. He shifted on his seat and reached for another glass of whiskey. When he spoke, it was more to himself than to the other man, “There’s definitely not enough alcohol in this…”

The quiet nervous giggle that followed was the last drop that sent a wave of feelings crashing down at once in Daniel’s chest. And in the midst of all the confused thoughts and signals, two things he could tell for sure: One, Kaidan Alenko made his heart race more than any Reaper ever could. Two, Kaidan had not denied it.  
What did it mean? Did it even mean anything? Maybe it was all just wishful thinking? What if he gone too far and made Kaidan uncomfortable?

But then Kaidan looked at him again - how come those eyes took his breath away even after so long? - and his smile was as gentle as his voice when he said, “You know you still owe me a dance.”

Memories flashed in his mind: the two of them holding each other close, dancing playfully in the quiet of the empty ship. A moment Daniel wished he could go back to many times before… When Kaidan was by his side and there was hope for something more.  
Kaidan was there now.

“You remember that?”

“I was looking forward to it.”

“Really?”

“Is that really so surprising?”, he laughed and that made Shepard do the same. “But I’ll pick the drinks next time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
